


Sleeping With the Dead

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [15]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #16 - Quiet Places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With the Dead

Ryeowook never understood it, that thing that compelled the elder to seek out dark places, quite places, abandoned place, but he knew if Yesung wasn’t in his room, chances were that he was huddled under the overhang of the mausoleum at the nearby cemetery, just sitting in precious, golden silence.

The elder was never crying, never overtly sad, but the way in which he hugged himself close worried the eternal magnae more than a little, so one day he decided to ask why.

“Yesung… um… if you don’t mind my asking, why do you always disappear to be alone? Why do you hug yourself alone in the dark? Just… Why?” His eyes revealed a thousand more questions of the same vein and Yesung sighed in response.

“I’m just remembering. And thinking. That’s all.”

“Remembering? Thinking?”

“Dreams. Of dreams. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got some things to do.”

Ryeowook wanted to ask “what dreams? What are the dreams about?” but by that time Yesung was already gone, out the door and around the corner, his lingering scent the only proof of their conversation. But, now that he knew that Yesung wasn’t actually sad, he stopped worrying so much, even though he wished the elder would share more of himself.


End file.
